


The little train that couldn’t take anymore

by TheWalkingBread



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - Fandom
Genre: :(, :((, AU, Angst, Bertha the Big train - Freeform, Death, Emotional, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Spoilers, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, OC, Other, Romance, Sadness, Slavery, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, Thomas the Tank Engine - Freeform, Train Tracks, Train angst, Train rights, Trains, bad trainhood, but not really, depressio, dystopian au, everything is bad, farmer angst, jem Cole being sad, jem Cole just wants train freedom, kind of really angsty tho, mentions of abuse, no cas tho sorry, oc bertha, sam and dean - Freeform, sir Topham Hatt is a dick lol, sir topham hatt - Freeform, slight crossover, suicodal thoughts, thomas and friends - Freeform, thomas the train, thomas/henry, train graveyard, trainyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingBread/pseuds/TheWalkingBread
Summary: Sir Topham Hatt runs the train yard in a dystopian world where trains have no freedom. They’re just trains after all, right?





	The little train that couldn’t take anymore

Sir Topham Hatt sat on his throne overlooking the train yard. It was a nice day; very sunny, light breeze to blow through his wrinkles. His wife, lady, was bringing him a cup of freshly brewed sadaide, with a little salt mixed in. Just how he liked it.  
“Lady, look down there” he said as he sipped his sadaide. He gestured his weird fingers down below him.  
“Yes Topham, those are trains.” Lady said sweetly as she patted his head. Sir Topham Hatt went red in the face. He did not like to be patted.  
“No you insolent buffoon! They’re my property! Haha I am the move endowed man on this side of the country, my trains are like really more big than anyone else’s.” He practically jumped out of his large chair. The dude could not chill about his trains. Though he was right, the Hatt Trainyard did have the longest trains on the west side of Trainstopia. Long trains meant more stuff to haul, more stuff to haul meant more money, and more money meant more train oppression! And oh how Topham loves to oppress his trains.   
“Of course you couldn’t understand, you know nothing about trains or length.” Train boy said as he sat back down, beady eyes still fixated on the trains chugging along below him. Lady merely turned and left.  
“It’s not like you taught me anything about length.” The broad said under her breath. Train master hatt hadn’t heard her though and just kept looking at his trains, it was really weird tbh.  
————————————————————————————

“Thomas... hey, Thomas.” ....... “THOMAS!” A green train was quietly whisper yelling. Thomas the tank engine, or Thomas as he liked to be called, opened his eyes slowly, crustys falling down his train face. His best buddy and secret lover Henry’s very tired eyes were looking at him worriedly.  
“Thomas you have to keep moving, you know the master likes to watch us when we haul this stuff. If he catches you passed out he could... he might...” the green boy looked away and pursed his lips “decommission you!” He choked out a sob. Thomas was like still asleep so he could only nod. The two kept chugging along, the hot hot sun above beaming down on their rusted metal exterior. Thomas looked over at Henry, at how faded his once vibrant Green had grown to be. It made him like real sad.  
“Henry, man I’m not going to get caught okay? Topham Hatt is a maniac but not a smart one.” He said to his boyfriend, Henry the Green engine.   
“I love you Thomas.”   
“I love you too Henry.”

I’m too bored to write anything else goodbye.


End file.
